Just look at me
by juwitasafrani
Summary: Dunia selalu mengelilingi manusia. Pagi dan malam , wanita dan pria, pembeli dan penjual,tanah dan udara, api dan angin, air dan udara. Ya..hidup di dunia ini selalu berpasangan pasangan. Tidak terkecuali takdir aneh yang mempertemukan Oh Sehun dan Xi luhan.


**JUST LOOK AT ME**

 **Pair** : HunHan

 **Cast** : Oh Sehun, Xi luhan, Other Cast

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, Comedy

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Warning** : di peruntunkan untuk 15 tahun keatas

 **Summary** : Dunia selalu mengelilingi manusia. Pagi dan malam , wanita dan pria, pembeli dan penjual,tanah dan udara, api dan angin, air dan udara. Ya..hidup di dunia ini selalu berpasangan pasangan. Tidak terkecuali takdir aneh yang mempertemukan Oh Sehun dan Xi luhan.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Cina. sebuah negara maju yang terdiri dari kota-kotanya yang tidak bisa di katakan sedikit. Negara yang termasuk Negara metro-politan dengan segala kesibukan-kesibukannya. Generasi-generasi negara ini tidak bisa di anggap sebelah mata. Karena merekalah china dapat di katakan sebagai Negara maju sampai sekarang. Rahasia? Pasti Negara-negara maju tidak akan sukses tanpa misi rahasia yang sangat rapi di tutupi dengan misi-misi yang mereka perlihatkan ke media. Ya , Organisasi-organisasi tersembunyi. Dulu, cina membuat suatu proyek dengan mencanangkan ilmu-ilmu terhadap bayi-bayi 'pilihan' mereka sejak lahir sehingga menghasilkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang hebat. proyek ini sangat berhasil dan membuat cina Berjaya pada eranya. Tetapi tidak semua misi berjalan sesuai dengan harapan bukan? Puluhan tahun rencana itu di laksanakan membuat ketamakan antar anggota semakin meningkat. Organisa-organisasi yang dulunya bersatu demi Negara memutuskan untuk keluar dengan berbagai alasan dan setelah keluar mereka berorganisasi biasa-biasa saja seperti dahulu. Lain di luar lain di belakang bukan? orang awam pasti akan terkecoh dengan aktivitas luar mereka begitu pula dengan pemerintah. apakah yang mereka lalukan? mereka mencuri ide Negara. Secara sembunyi, mereka bekerja sama dengan ilmuwan-ilmuwan negara sehingga berdirilah organisasi hitam yang bernama BLACKOX. Organisasi hitam yang berdiri sampai sekarang dengan di lindungi oleh pejabat-pejabat Negara. Melakukan kejahatan baik di dalam maupun di luar Negara tanpa pandang bulu. Mereka seolah tidak pernah takut akan adanya peraturan hukum. membedah orang yang tidak bersalah, mencuci otak, dan hal-hal lainnya di lakukan tanpa mengingat dosa. Dan disana, seorang pemuda tampan dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya sedang berdiri di salah satu ruangan organisasi tersebut, yaitu ruangan atasannya. Berdiri dengan gagahnya menunggu tugas yang akan selanjutnya ia terima.

"aku akan memberitahumu, tugas yang ku berikan kali ini adalah tugas 28 tahun silam. Asal kau tau, tugas kali ini sangat penting karna pernah gagal karena perbuatan bodoh. Perbuatan bodoh yang tidak dapat di fikir secara logika." ucap atasan tersebut sambil berdiri dari bangku terhormatnya sehingga berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda pilihannya itu.

"maka dari itu, aku memilihmu. Pemuda terbaik dari yang terbaik. Pemuda yang sangat sulit di tebak. Pemuda yang tidak pernah gagal akan tugasnya. Dan aku sangat yakin, Memilihmu akan membuat kita semua tidak akan mengalami hal yang terulang." Lanjut atasan tersebut.

"mulai besok kau akan menjalankan tugasmu. di korea. "Lalu atasan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu setelah ucapan terakhirnya. Sementara pemuda tampan yang di agungkan di organisasinya itu hanya diam seribu bahasa mendengarkan arahan atasannya sambil tersenyum miring dengan langkah kakinya yang juga ikut keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" **JUARA 1 : XI LUHAN** "

Terlihat siswa siwi berhamburan menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat hasil ujian mereka yang terpampang di sana. Terlihat sebagian siswa yang bersedih melihat hasil pencapaian mereka yang tidak sesuai dan harapan masing-masing. Dan sebaliknya, sebagian siswa terlihat histeris tidak jelas melihat hasil ujian mereka yang bisa di katakan meningkat. Melupakan di sekitar mereka yang semuanya tidak bernasib sama seperti mereka. jika di teliti lebih seksama, terdapat seorang siswa yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. terlihat biasa-biasa saja bagi seorang pemuda manis yang juga ikut melihat daftar pengumuman di sekolahnya sendiri.

Xi Luhan. ya,itu namanya. Ia menatap bosan papan pengumuman tersebut sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tidak ada perubahan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menandingi kejeniusannya yang di atas rata-rata.

'apa benar ini Sekolah no.1 korea? SM HIGH SCHOOL? Kenapa tidak bisa mengalahkan kejeniusan ku selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, cih.' batin luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi melupakan sebagian orang melihatnya dengan tatapan terpukau. Terpukau karena segala yang di milikinya. terpukau melihat primadona sekolah mereka yang tidak dapat ditemukan kelemahannya. Ia terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang pria. di tambah tubuh mungilnya yang mendukung paras cantiknya itu untuk terlihat seperti yeoja. Wajah yang cantik dan juga kejeniusannya belum lengkap jika kita tidak melihat darimana keluarganya berasal. Putra tunggal Xi Yunho, direktur XI COMPANY yang sangat berpengaruh bagi kemiliteran korea selatan. Sebuah perusahaan khusus persenjataan-persenjataan canggih yang di khususkan untuk membantu Negara. Ya kemuliaan seorang lee kangin, ia seorang pemuda baik hati yang dengan tulusnya membantu Negara yang saat itu sedang dalam masa krisis tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Ia merasa tidak di rugikan memberikan persenjataan yang sangat canggih itu, yang dapat di katakan cukup menguras uang demi Negara yang sangat di cintainya. Kebaikannya yang sangat berpengaruh tersebut, membuat pemerintah tidak bisa melupakan jasa-jasanya. sehimgga membuat pesaing-pesaingnya iri melihat kesuksesan yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Terlihat kantin di penuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang kelaparan dan ingin mengisi perut secepatnya. Terlihat mereka yang sedang makan sambil di iringi percakapan ringan. Tetapi tidak untuk primadona sekolah mereka, Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk sendirian di pinggiran dengan di temani bubble taenya sedang melihat kearah lapangan olahraga. Oh bukan lapangan olahraga lebih tepatnya seseorang yang sedang berada di lapangan olahraga tersebut. Melihat secara diam-diam orang yang di kaguminya semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal tersebut,kecuali…..

"jika kau melihatnya seperti itu, dia tidak akan bisa bersamamu lu. " luhan mendengus mendengar perkataan seseorang yang seenak jiidat duduk di sebelahnya.

"biarkan saja. Daripada melihat wajah jelekmu itu. Aku bosan" balas luhan.

"ya! Jelek darimananya! Aku ini tampan. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan aku ini jelek!" ucap pria bernametag kim jongin atau bisa di panggil dengan kai tidak terima mendengar ucapan sahabat cantiknya.

"ada!" balas luhan tidak mau kalah.

"siap…"

"aku!" ucap luhan tanpa menunggu kai selesai berbicara. kai yang sedang mencerna perkataan luhan hanya mampu terdiam sebelum memulai adu mulut mereka kembali.

"kau juga jelek! Makanya si sehun itu tidak pernah melihatmu!" ucapnya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu yang membuat luhan tertegun akan kebenaran itu. Kai yang merasa tidak ada balasan atas argumentnya tersebut memalingkan wajahnya kearah luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. merasa mengerti isyarat bibir yang seperti itu, perlahan-lahan ia menjauhkan diri secara perlahan-lahan.

"KIM JONGIN! MAU KEMANA KAU!"dan sesi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

.

Keributan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di kantin seolah menjadi pemdangan lazim setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Kai dan luhan. entah apa yang bisa di sebut melihat kedekatan kedua pria yang di kagumi oleh siswi disana. Sahabat? Terdengar tidak masuk akal jika melihat kemesraan mereka jika sedang berbaikan. Pasangan kekasih? Dan lebih tidak masuk akal mengatakan mereka seperti itu jika mengetahui seorang kim jongin mempunyai kekasih manis yang tidak kalah dengan luhan yang bernama do kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lah yang selalu menjadi pelerai dalam keributan mereka.

luhan yang sedari tadi mengejar kai berhenti berlari mengetahui mangsanya sudah menghilang.

'dasar hitam buruk rupa' batin luhan masih tidak terima.

luhan pun melihat sekeliling dan menyadari jika ia berada di depan kantor guru. merasa tidak ada keperluan berlama-lama disini, ia pun memutuskan pergi menuju kelasnya. Ketika asik berjalan, Langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat pujaan hatinya sedang bersandar di dinding kelasnya bersama seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang di ketahui bernama krystal.

"sehun, kau sedang bercanda kan? Katakan kalau itu iya!" luhan dapat melihat raut wajah krystal yang mengeras seperti tidak terima akan sesuatu hal.

"maaf, aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk bercanda krystal." ucap sehun malas sambil mengalihkan mata dari yeoja yang sedang menangis di hadapannya meminta belas kasihan. Matanya terhenti saat melihat seorang Xi Luhan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"kenapa? Hiks…Beritahu aku alasannya sehun." ucap krystal terisak sesegukan. Dan sehun sama sekali tidak berpaling walaupun soehyun mengajaknya bicara.

"karena…. seseorang. seseorang yang tidak bisa kudapatkan" ucapnya sambil menatap luhan yang sudah pergi menjauh.


End file.
